My DownTown Love Life
by BlackPoppy.0
Summary: Poor, poor Sakura. She's left all alone with no one to call. Her best friend is dating her ex-bf, her neighbor is too annoying to be considered date worthy-but he's dating her other BFF anyway-and Sakura isn't the type to cheat. Or is she? Maybe the new boy in town can save her from her last-resort. If only he would call her, and if only she was into him. But she's not, is she?


**OK! TODAY HAS BEEN A LOOOOOOOONG DAY! But after many hours of editing, publishing, searching, deleting, re-writing, I have come to a conclusion. The original "Call My Maybe" will stay up, and this story will not replace it! This is a differant story, but it is still based off of "Call Me Maybe" by Carly R. J. SO I hope you ppl like this story! Any Qs pm me...BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH...BEGONE!**

**Sakura POV**

I was walking around down-town NYC shopping for Ino's birthday. It's her 17th birthday on Friday and she wanted me to get her this new silver locket at Sizzle, her favorite store. I don't know why she just didn't ask her boyfriend.

I sighed. I have no idea why, but one minute, I was eating chocolate covered strawberries with my amazing boyfriend Kiba, and then the next I'm curled

up on the couch with Ben and Jerry's, watching Tom And Jerry, because my "amazing" boyfrind just dumped me for my best friend.

I snapped back to reality and walked by the fountain in the park. I remember when I was little I used to love throwing lose change into the fountain and making wishes. They were wishes for hair ribbons, strawberry ice cream, for someone to fall in love with me. They were naïve wishes, but still wishes. You know, I really could use a wish right now. **(AN: So where are the airplanes?;) )**

I set down my bag from Sizzle and dug through my Michael Kors wallet to find a penny. I found one and closed my eyes and threw the copper coin into the fountain with a satisfying PLOP!

_I wish for a chance at new love._

I know that's really pathetic, but now I'm the only one alone at couples night! Hinata has Naruto, there's Tenten and Neji, and Ino is dating _my_ Kiba. I end up going over to Tamari's house to play poker. It's fun and all, but seriously, Gaara creeps me out! Plus Shikamaru is there...so I'm still surrounded by couples.

When I opened my eyes and turned away from the fountain, I saw a tall boy with jet black hair and onyx eyes. His hair was in the shape of a chicken's ass. I sadly don't have much room to judge people's appearances with my bubble-gum pink hair.

"So what did you wish for?" He smirked. "Hair ribbons?"

"Don't ask me!" I crossed my arms and said with a matching smirk, "I'll never tell!"

We got into a mini staring contest. Let me just say, he's really good at staring contests, almost as good as Neji. He was staring at me for at least five minutes and I wished I would have worn something better then my old ripped jeans. If Ino were here, she would have a fit. But if I lose this contest, I will.

"Um, so what's your name?" I asked, not bearing his annyoing silent-staring any more.

"Hn." He replied. "Sasuke Uchiha." Then he turned and walked away.

I ran after him. "Hey!" I shouted. "You're not even going to ask me my name!"

He stopped suddenly and I bumped into him.

"Fine." He said and didn't bother to turn around. "What's your name?"

"Sakura Haruno." I started walking again. "Where are you heading off to, new boy?"

"How did you know i was new?" Sasuke caught up with me.

I snickered. "I think I would remember a guy with chicken-ass hair."

Sasuke glared at me. "I was just walking around hoping to find a girl that looks like a fairy. Let me guess, you live in a cupcake?"

I gasped. "I do not look like a fairy! And even if i did, it's better than looking _emo!" _

Sasuke just kept his cool. "Hn. So where are you going?" He smirked. "Fairy,"

I tried not to slap him. "The Tropical Smoothie cart, it's up ahead. I just finished shopping at Sizzle."

Sasuke snorted. "Oh, you mean that new, preppy, expensive, slightly trashy, store?"

I crossed my arms defensively. "They have cute jewelry there...sometimes."

He smirked.

"What's wrong with me shopping at Sizzle?" I demanded.

"Aside from my earlier points?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes "Yes."

"Well I don't think that _any_ of that stuff would look good on you."

I narrowed my eyes and turned my head around _very_ slowly. "You wanna repeat that emo boy?" I said through gritted teeth.

"You. Would. Look. Awful." He inched closer to me with every word. "Wearing. Trashy. Clothes."

My eyes widened. "Was that a compliment?"

He smirked. "What do you think?" and then took off running.

"YOU BETTER RUN UCHIHA!" I yelled and took off after him, leaving my new shoes and expensive locket in its bag by the fountain. Who cares about them?

I really wouldn't mind if Sasuke was my chance at "new love". To me, it's more fun to tease then be all romantical. Plus, every now and then a girl needs to unleash her anger...

_Are you kidding me? Look at him! His hair has an uncanny resemblance to a chicken's ass! Why would you want to go out with him?_

Shut up! I told my "inner" self. That's rude! But totally true...

"Are you gonna beg for mercy Uchiha?" I panted when I caught up with him. "Or are you gonna buy me a smoothie?"

"Why not coffee?" Sasuke asked, motioning to the Starbucks Stand that was clearly closer then the Tropical Smoothie.

"Cuz smoothies are life!" I told Sasuke, flicking him. "Duh!"

"Really?"

"Uh, yeah!" I said.

"Hn."

I slapped him. "Will you buy me a smoothie or not?"

Sasuke looked at me. "No."

"Did you just tell me no?"

"Yeah _fairy_. Emo boy just told you no."

From the way was smirking I could tell that he ways enjoying my reaction. So emo boy wants to play? Then emo boy is gonna play!

"You are the worst boyfriend ever!" I yelled loud enough for everyone in Central Park to hear. "All I wanted to have is a nice day at the park, but no! You just had to be a total jerk! And you won't even buy me the first smoothie we ever shared! And it's our one year anniversity!" I burt into hysterics that everyone else thought was crying, but i was laughing. "Maybe we should just break up!"

I lost it when i saw Sasuke's face. Priceless! He just stood there dumb-founded and he was _clearly_ pissed. I was so sure he was about to punch the lights out of me, but considering there were already a bunch of people murmering that prabably wasn't a good idea. I smirked. "How good of an actor are ya?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I'm only going to do this because it would make me look bad."

"AW! Is little Sasuke afraid of looking bad!"

"Shuddup," He whispered. "It's show time. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" Sasuke got down on one knee. THIS IS SO FREAKIN' PRICELESS!

"Only if you buy me our smoothie," I hiccupped.

"Ok," he said, and took out a credit card. "Anything for you,"

"You're really selling it," I whispered.

"Shut the hell up!" He yell-whispered back.

"Will you tell the nice man what you want?" Sasuke asked, pretending that converation didn't happen.

I stuck out my tougue and nodded. "A Bahama Mama."

Sasuke told the guy and he started making my delicious smoothie which i totally conned for. I grabbed the large smoothie as soon as it hit the counter after the man manning the stand finished making it. "Yes!" I said thrusting my smoothie in the air. "A free cup of life!"

Sasuke gave me a look. "Why did you make me do that?"

I smirked. "You wouldn't buy me a smoothie!"

"So?"

"_SO_, I'm the only person who would ever take such extreme measures to get a $7 smoothie."

"$7? For one smoothie?"

"Yuppers!" I said taking a sip of my smoothie, loving the sensation of it dancing across my taste buds. Didn't you check the bill?"

"No," Sasuke muttered.

"Rich people!" I rolled my eyes.

"What?"

"Only rich people don't check the bill. That's a basic fact. Duh!" I explained to him. "Now can we _please _go get my stuff?"

Sasuke smirked. "It's not my fault that you left your stuff on the other side of the park."

"Yes, _but_ this is our one year anniversery!"

Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes. "Hn."

"Thank you boyfriend!" I said throwing my arms around him.

"Hn."

"Hey, wanna walk me to my bike?" I asked Sasuke.

"Was that supposed to be cliché?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you think?" I punched him in the shoulder.

"That you have zero upper body strength."

"You are the meanest boyfriend ever!"

"I'm not even your real boyfriend Sakura. I met you an hour ago."

I grinned. "I know! But will you still call me?"

"Eh?"

I scribbled my number out on his hand using my neon pink gel pen. Sasuke looked at the bright color with distaste.

I smirked. "It's a good color for you."

"Hn."

I stuck out my tougue and hopped on my bike. "See ya emo boy!"

He smirked at me. "Later Fairy."

I started peddeling down the sidewalk. Before I disapeared around the corner, I yelled over my shoulder. "Call me maybe Sasuke!"


End file.
